starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Cartel Hutt
O Cartel Hutt foi um poderoso sindicato criminal, ou aliança de negócios Hutt. Jabba Desilijic Tiure, mais conhecido como Jabba o Hutt, tinha um poder considerável dentro do Cartel. Consistia num poderio militar pessoal, que incluía tanto um exército quanto uma frota estelar. O Cartel Hutt estava sempre em guerra com o Consórcio Zann até a Batalha de Hypori. História Durante o tempo da Grande Guerra Galáctica, o Cartel Hutt ficou descontente com o Imperador Sith, por ele não os ter incluído em seus planos e intrigas. No entanto, devido ao refúgio de agentes da Inteligência Imperial, a República não teve sucesso em conseguir o apoio dos Hutt contra o Império Sith. O Cartel permaneceu neutro na guerra, como a maioria dos outros submundos do crime. Sabe-se que o Cartel tinha controle da Plataforma Orbital Kaer algumas décadas antes das Guerras Clônicas depois que expulsou o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico para fora da plataforma, porém mais tarde abandonaram-na quando acharam que já não tinha mais valor. Guerras Clônicas Boorka o Hutt era outro com poder considerável no Cartel. Durante as Guerra Clônicas ele colaborou com Sev'rance Tann nos primeiros dias da guerra depois de ter obtido informações sobre o Decimator, uma super-arma republicana que estava em desenvolvimento. E ainda por cima estava irritado com as atividades comerciais da República perto de seus territórios e concordou em revelar seus planos aos Separatistas. Ele perdeu a maioria das suas forças (com exceção de alguns mercenários) se virando contra Jabba, em vez de estar protegido pelos Separatistas. Como recompensa ele recebeu informações sobre o Decimator logo após Sev'rance ter destruído o espaçoporto da República. Logo depois da destruição, Boorka deu-lhe as informações de que precisava. Mais tarde Boorka foi morto pelas forças da República na Segunda Batalha de Tatooine, que foram profundamente encorajados a fazê-los depois que Jabba ofereceu 5.000 cristais para quem o matasse. Jabba assistiu o general republicano Echuu Shen-Jon retornar durante a Segunda Batalha de Tatooine. Guerra Civil Galáctica Algum tempo antes do surgimento da Aliança Rebelde, o Cartel havia tomado o controle de alguns planetas como Felucia. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Jabba formou uma aliança com Tyber Zann, aliança bem sucedida até Tyber roubar um valioso artefato Sith em Felúcia. Zann foi capturado e preso em Kessel, no entanto, ele deu o artefato para Urai Fen, segundo em comando. Como o artefato era muito caro, o Cartel Hutt adquiriu todos os espólios da Consórcio Zann como compensação. Mais tarde, Zann escapou de Kessel e reconstruiu suas forças. Usando seus soldados Defiler, o ConsórcioZann corrompeu muitos dos planetas sob domínio do Cartel e assumiu o controle de Saleucami. Este conflito durou até a Batalha de Hypori, quando Tyber Zann forçou Jabba a desistir de suas participações em Hypori e Saleucami. Isto deixou o Cartel aleijado, mas não destruído, e permitiu a Consórcio Zann crescer sem barreiras. Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' Fontes *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * Categoria:Organizações criminosas Categoria:Páginas sem citações Categoria:Organizações Hutt